So Good
by Edward's Necrophiliac
Summary: Bella decides that expressing her lust to Edward is the best way. What could this dirty, smutty filled song lead to? Smut. ExB. RxR Please and thank you :D


**Got this idea while listening to Ha U Sun's Question. Even if she has nothing to do with Coco Lee. Enjoy the smuttiness :P The vampires are vampires and the humans are humans. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

There's no turning back now. There's no turning back now. What am I talking about?! Why did I even agree to Alice's schemes? Why me?!

Now I have to go out there, sing some song that'll get Edward 'horny' and then try and pass the boundaries. Why? Because Alice said so. Damn her and her ways! As I hid in the bathroom, I heard the door outside open and close.

"Bella?" Edward called out. Kill me now...

I took a deep breath and crawled onto the floor. I crawled in front of Edward and waited for the music to begin. It began and I waited for this torture to end.

Big Daddy close the door.  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm crawling on the fours.  
Come join me on the floor.

I want this rug to burn.  
You're greedy it's my turn.  
You've got a lot to learn.  
Cause I'm on this job to work.

_Pre-Chorus_  
Hush now - whose is it  
Don't talk - just hit it  
I need a little more - than a minute  
I wanna pass out - with you in it  
Don't stop - baby take it  
Deeper - till you break it  
Open - cause I need it.  
Harder, harder, harder, harder

I smiled seductively at him, and slid my hand down my body. Edward's eyes widened and he had his back pressed into the wall. I cralwed over to him and stared up through my lashes. Edward's foot rose, as if he wanted to run away from me. I wouldn't let him off that easily.

I feel your flow  
The vibe is so sexual  
Got me feeling like letting go  
Think I'm gonna ride you all night long  
Cause this feel so, so, so, good...So, so, so, good...  
Oh -  
I know you feel that.  
Yeah - uh

I climbed up his body and grinded lightly into him. He moaned and held me by my shoulders. His face pressed into my neck, as he breathed deeply. His cool breath fanning my throat, I almost moaned myself.

Lay back and just relax.  
Don't mind the candle wax.  
With nails upon your back.  
I'll do it just like that.  
Lust sitting on your face  
Tongue kiss my inner place  
And as I start to shake  
A sensual escape

_Pre-Chorus_  
Hush now - whose is it  
Don't talk - just hit it  
I need a little more - than a minute  
I wanna pass out - with you in it  
Don't stop - baby take it  
Deeper - till you break it  
Open - cause I need it.

Harder, harder, harder, harder

_Chorus_  
I feel your flow  
The vibe is so sexual  
Got me feeling like letting go  
Think I'm gonna ride you all night long  
Cause this feel so, so, so, good...So, so, so, good  
I feel your flow  
The vibe is so sexual  
Got me feeling like letting go  
Think I'm gonna ride you all night long  
Cause this feel so, so, so, good...So, so, so, good  
I feel your flow.

I ended the song with a small, but lingering kiss on Edward's lips. He grabbed my hips, and pressed lightly, but still rough. My hand moved down to his belt to unbuckle it. It's only a matter of time till he stops me.

What Edward did next surprised me. He threw me onto the bed and climbed over me. "You're so sexy," he growled. I smiled an accomplished smiled. Edward's lips connected with mine quickly.

He licked my bottom lips furiously, as I opened my mouth to let him enter. His cold tongue caressed my hot, warm one. Just the coolness of his tongue in my mouth got me aroused. He licked the bridge of my mouth. I moaned loudly and flung my arms around his neck.

I bit on his bottom lip, and Edward's hips buckled upwards. I released one of my hands to unbutton his shirt. When I was finally done, I pryed it open, and felt up him smooth, stony chest. God, it feels better than it looks.

Just to play it up, Alice made me wear one of his white shirts and a white lacey undergarment set. Edward broke the kiss, for me to be able to breathe. But his lips never left my skin. They traveled down to my, well his, shirts to unbutton it. He threw it across the room and stared at my chest. His hands immediately flew to my breasts, and he began to massage them. I moaned as my hips bucked.

Edward purred with ecstasy. He lifted me up to unclasp my bra. The bra fell loosely to my side as Edward massaged my breasts again. His head dipped and I felt his ice cold tongue flick my nipple. I squeaked.

His tongue swivelled around my erect nipple, as he groped the other one in his hand. Then he turned his attention to the other one. I moaned loudly and arched my chest.

My hands flew down to his pants, and I got them off successfully. He was suddenly left in his black boxers. Just the colour of his boxers made me purr with excitement. The contrast of his skin against his boxers made him look sexier.

Edward's hands trailed down my body and stopped where my panties were. Before I could say anything, his head replaced his hands. I felt his teeth pull at the hem of my panties. I groaned in frustration. Edward chuckled lightly and then ripped of my panties with his teeth. He looked back at me with a grim smile. In between his teeth, were my soaked, white panties. I rolled my eyes at him.

His head dipped again, and I felt his nose skim my clit. I shrieked and my hands went directly into his hair. He licked up my leg, getting the juices that spilled out.

I then felt one cold finger thrust into me. I gasped and tugged onto his bronze locks. Another cold finger, and then he began to pump. I kept shrieking with pleasure.

"Please Edward...," I panted.

"Please what?" he asked innocently. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You know what dammit!" I yelled as his pumped. Edward laughed.

"I'm afraid not. I can't read your mind, remember?" he reminded. He was going to make me say it...

"I want you to make love to me!" I yelled as I climaxed. Edward pulled his fingers out, and licked the substance off.

He climbed over my body again and just stared into my eyes. Then he thrusted in. His cold, hard member met my hot, wet center. The feeling was just erotic.

I gasped and closed my eyes. "No, look at me Bella!" Edward demanded. I groaned while I managed to slip in a moan.

"You and your stupid fetishes!" I yelled. I heard him sigh, and then I felt his face in the crook of my neck.

"Edward...Harder...Faster...Please...," I begged. Edward began to thrust harder and faster. The bed actually began to shake.

He thrusted one final time, and then we both climaxed together. I arched my back and screamed as Edward licked and nipped at my neck. He slid out, and then rolled over.

I found the courage to crawl over to him and straddle him. His member barely pushing at my entrance. Edward looked up at me threw narrow eyes.

"Ready for round two?" I asked him. Edward gulped, but nodded. Then I slammed myself against him.

I moaned from the pleasure. My hands lay on his abdomen, as it gave me somewhat strength to push myself up. Edward's hands wrapped around my waist as he helped me move. I rose up, then slid back down onto him.

Edward threw his head back and groaned loudly. I continued thrusting until we both couldn't give out anymore. I whimpered when I orgasmed as Edward's head thrashed furiously around.

"Be...Bel..Bella...," he mangaed to say. I felt him at his peak and then waited for the right moment. He bursted as I quickly slid off of him. His cold, but sweet cum **(First time I used that word...)** toppled over his member. I grasped it in my hands and began to pump it.

Edward screamed for dear life and orgasmed again. More of his release spit out. I lowered my head, and swallowed all of it, greedily. The cold liquid trickled down my throat, and washed me with a wave of indulgement.

I sighed and looked back at Edward. I almost burst into laughter. He actually looked like human who worked his behind off at work. This means I did a job well done.

"You truly are a monster...," I heard him whisper. I grinned.

"I try."

**What do you think? Too dirty? Not descriptive enough? Review, please? For me? If you do, I'll send Edward to play DDR with you. And you all know how _good _DDR with Edward is. Right?**


End file.
